Lily Black
by this-is-sirius-lily
Summary: This is all about a certain someone we didnt know exsisted. visit with Lily Black and her wonderful time in her crazy and wild sixth year. Meeting harry and the golden trio. and trying to figure out just where she stood in this crazy world
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name's Lily and I would like to tell you about the weird things that happened during my long and gruesome fifth year. I'll start with the day my owl came with my Hogwarts list….

One morning I awoke to an owl nibbling at my ear.

"YES! Supply lists finally here! Mom, hurry can we go today?" I yelled impatiently as I ran down the stairs, still in my pajamas.

"Lily I'm busy at noon so I'll be there only about an hour. We'll have to hurry." She told me as I rushed back up the stairs to get dressed.

I put on my best pair of robes with a really pretty tank top and skirt under, which showed how tan I had gotten. I hurried down and my mom was already dressed and waiting by the fire place. We took some Floo Powder and the next thing I knew I landed with a thud at the Leaky Cauldron. It was packed with people out to get their Hogwarts stuff.

We slowly made our way down the street to Flourish and Blott's when I spotted some girls from my year. My mom told me to go and say hi, but the thing is I don't really have any friends, because everyone's afraid of me…

I guess at this point I should start way back at the beginning. See, I'm Sirius Black's daughter. Back in the day, fresh out of Hogwarts, my mom came to become really, really close to Sirius. And about two years later I came along. But by then my dad was already locked up in Azkaban and none of us could do anything about it. Instead my mother changed our names back to her surname.

Dumbledore told us to keep things quiet for me at school it was best that I never told anyone about it. But I did… I told one of my best friends, who I thought I could trust. Now I know that I shouldn't have. She backstabbed me and told half my grade that I was dangerous. At least she wouldn't tell them why.

I never really knew my dad except for the few times I saw his picture in the papers. Then last year Dumbledore and Dad secretly had me kept at the hideout of the Order of the Phoenix. So I had some bonding time for a week. It wasn't that much.

Now, back to what was happening in the real world. Me and mom were walking down the winding road when out of no where someone stuck their finger in my face and said "Hey! I've seen you before!"

I turned and looked up, and there she was. Hermione Granger, sixth year brains. "What?" I said, trying to look invisible for the few that were staring at the fiasco.

"Ron, Harry!" she yelled, "This is the girl I was talking to you about!"

Slowly Ron and Harry made there way over to us. Still with a befuddled look on their faces. She started slowly, whispering so that no one could hear, "This is the girl I said that I thought I saw up in Sirius's room, when I tried to call him to dinner once. And you thought I was crazy…" Harry and Ron looked me up and down. From my dark hair and dark eyes, down to my hot pink toenails. "Who are you?" they all asked in unison.

I slowly backed away not wanting anyone to think anything of it and started for the restroom. I could hear them following me and so I walked faster and faster. Until I ran heard first into someone.

When I raised my head I was looking into a boy with pale skin and dark grey eyes. Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well who do we have here? Another dirty mud blood?" he sneered.

"No!" I yelled, "But you shouldn't go around saying hurtful words like that."

"Yea? And who're you to tell me otherwise? Some filthy blood traitor like the weasel and potter behind you?"

"No, no, no Draco. How can you not tell? This little one's a Black…" his look-alike father said.

GASP! Shit! I had to run. And fast. My mom grabbed my arm and we fled the scene.

Later that nightI was stretched out on our couch at home with my cat ginger purring gently next to me and some comedy show on TV. That's when mom walked in with the news Dumbledore had sent.

"Lily? Sweetheart, Professor Dumbledore said it was alright for you to come out. He said your father's names been cleared." And with that she sat beside me and let me cry to her while eating out of a tub of ice cream.

The next day came with unexpected news from Dumbledore wishing for us to both go to the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix at the burrow. So we packed up our trunks and headed out.

Now, if you've never seen the burrow before, then you'll know why I was shocked when I first saw it. The burrow was so old and had rooms popping out of everywhere. It must've been held together with magic, or I would suppose it would've fallen apart. All of a sudden a plump looking woman with wild red hair came jogging towards us with her wand out. "Why, hello there! Dumbledore told me you'd be joining us!"

"Yes, thank you for having us, Mrs. Weasley." I politely answered. We walked in and she showed us to our rooms. I would have to share with Harry and Ron, because Ginny's room was already holding her, Hermione, and the newest edition, Fleur. The second I walked into the room I was bombarded with thousands of questions with how I came to be. And so started my time at the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily," Harry whispered into the darkness, "Psst wake up." I opened one eye to see Harry and Ron crouching over my cot. I rolled over hoping they'd think I was still sleeping.

"We saw you open your eye now get up!" they persisted. "Alright!" I said, "I'm up… what time is it?" "The crack of dawn!" they smiled happily as I sat up and looked through the window watching the sun slowly peek up in the horizon. "Quidditch time"

They quietly led me into the back garden when the old broom shed was. We all grabbed an old broom and set off toward the makeshift field they had built. We all split into teams. Harry, Ron, Fred, and I vs. Hermione, Ginny, Charlie, and George. Bill decided to sit out and referee. Now let the games begin.

Having never played quiditch before didn't really help us. So they put me in as a chaser. Around and around we flew; screaming and laughing, until we were covered in dirt.

"Breakfast time!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the house. We all started to walk back towards the house, but the second her head popped back in the window there was a stampede towards the pond. One by one we all jumped in. "Ahh… this is so refreshing…" mumbled Hermione. Ginny jumped in off a giant tire swing hanging off of an old branch. It was the most fun I've had in a while, until we all heard a tapping noise. We looked up to see a very disgruntled Mrs. Weasley. "Inside."

As we all finished up eating, it was Mrs. Weasleys turn to talk. "Now I want you all to finish packing before tomorrow. I don't want us to be late, so everyone go upstairs and I don't want a peep until it's done." So up we went into the endless packing that awaited. Having only been there for a week you wouldn't believe how far our possessions had gotten.

"Ron! Have you seen my want?" I screamed down the stairs. "Yea! Here it comes!" BANG! "Thanks!" bye the time we finished we were all tired, which I think was Mrs. Weasleys idea. Ron, Harry, and I had just all sat down on the edge of Ron's bed when Hermione walked into the room. "Oh… um. Harry... could I have a word? In private that is…" Harry got up and followed her out. When the door closed Ron spoke up. "They've been snogging all summer you know." Jealousy flared up as he spoke. I could sense the anger in his voice. He leaned over towards me as if beckoning me to enter his lip lock. "Ron" I mumbled… "Would you reject me too Lily?" as if to prove I wouldn't I closed the last few remaining inches between us and entered a world of bliss.

I woke up the next morning with Ron's arm around me. Harry on the floor in his cot, snoring loudly. I slowly got up as to not awaken Ron. Then headed for my trunk to get dressed. I just finished brushing my hair when the opening of a door startled me. "Oh lily, what're you doing up? It's almost four in the morning!" Hermione looked at me with a look of horror on her face. "I couldn't sleep." I would never let on as to what had happened. She walked past me down to the kitchen and I headed back upstairs, but kept heading up past Ron's room. Up into the attic.

I sat down in the corner and watched the ghoul wreck havoc with the pipes. This was my escape. Where I had gone for the past few weeks, for privacy. Being with the Weasleys it was hard to get privacy at all and as I watched the ghoul torment the squeaking pipes I thought back to what had happened last night. I had slept with Ron. But why? I knew it was wrong, but somehow I couldn't stop thinking about him. I knew that he liked Hermione, but it was just that he seemed so sincere. All of it was just so wonderful. I could still just imagine him whispering silly nothings into my ear. I just had to remember I couldn't fall for him, because he was meant for Hermione. Even if they weren't together now, they were meant for each other. I looked down at my watch and realized it was almost seven. Surely time to wake up. I got up and walked down to the kitchen.

There was Hermione, all alone, as if waiting for me, sipping her tea casually. "I know what happened last night." She stated clearly. Making sure I knew the meaning of her works. I looked her straight in the eye with the same amount of determination stated just as clearly, "he's all yours.. " and she smiled as she stood up and left me there alone to think it all over.


End file.
